


My Heart's Flora

by writingsofa_hobbit



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 05:14:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8784508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingsofa_hobbit/pseuds/writingsofa_hobbit
Summary: The reader finds out that Lindir has never been kissed.





	

It had been a long day preparing for the feast that was to take place that evening and I was quite worn and had no enthusiasm left for the activities that were to take place. I was in charge of the decor, which would seem easy enough to some, but when one had to take into consideration all color schemes and preferences of the Lord Elrond’s council, decisions became debates that I had no wish to take part in. My only pinprick of light that had shone through the void of chaos was Lindir, my dear friend who had accompanied me in my decisions by request of the Lord of Imladris himself. It had been as if he had known.

It was as if the wise lord knew that over my span of lovely years of knowing Lindir, I had accumulated feelings for the handsome ellon. He was always so kind and light-hearted, despite his stress and strain put into making every minute detail perfect for his lord and people. The effort he put into being a welcoming and loyal elf always struck me as attractive. Therefore, I say Elrond must have known-seeing as he paired me with Lindir,who surely could have been doing more important and helpful chores, such as checking the night’s meal choices or attending to the guest list-about my feelings towards his minstrel.

Over the duration of our discussions, I had found myself blushing as he complimented me or agreed with some random sentence that had sprouted from my mouth in nervousness, but nothing compared to the raving hue that had inflamed my cheeks when he asked me if I would honor him with a walk through the gardens before the festivities began. I had agreed happily, trying my hardest not to squeal and run around the room, pure euphoria pounding through my veins.

I now found myself gazing around at the blooms of chroma and sturdy arbors that I had helped decorate the gardens with all those years ago. Of course the flowers had been planted and replanted as the harsh frosts of winter terminated any prospering flower bed that had graced Imladris in the summer months, but the trees were ages old, some towering so high, they seemed to brush the stars themselves when a light breeze carried their grasping tendrils seemingly upwards, as they did now. This year the flowers had been limited to white rose bushes, lupines, lilacs and violets, and a sparse sprinkling of forget-me-nots thrown in for good measure. Pools of starlit springs glittered in the pale light, the breeze creating soft ripples on the usually calm surfaces.

“You helped design this ethereal haven of botany at one point, did you not?” A soft, familiar voice spoke from behind me, a warm hand touching my shoulder as the brown haired figure moved to stand next to me.

“Lindir,” I gasped as a result of his sudden presence, and possibly even more striking appearance. His thin and lanky form was swathed in robes of elegant blue and a kaftan of sterling silver reflected the starlight beneath. His minstrel’s circlet adorned his brow elegantly, and his appearance in all, left me breathless and in awe of how nicely he looked. “Y-you look stunning on this eve, Lindir.”

Lindir’s dark eyes held a certain admiration and warmth as he looked over me, the tell tale blush returning to my cheeks as he smiled and said a little timidly, “I could say the same for you, my lady. Your hair seems to be spun of the most delicate of metals and your eyes gleam in the combined light of moon and stars.” I felt an unfamiliar coldness as the comforting touch of Lindir left my shoulder, returning to its rightful place behind his back as he suddenly became fixated on his feet. I did not miss the identical blush and seemingly wistful smile upon his lips and face that had, of course, surfaced on my features as well and it was a look that made my heart flutter sporadically in my chest.

I didn’t think about it then, but I reach for his hand, a gesture that seemed innocent enough at the time, and clasped it tightly, administering a small squeeze that was meant and taken as a slight comfort.

Lindir’s eyes seemed to lose interest in the paved walkways and instead on me as he lifted his arm, his hand still clutching mine as he did so. His soft lips pressed a polite and chivalrous kiss to my knuckles before he added, a ‘shall we?’ his other hand gesturing to the plots of vegetation laid out before us.

I smiled and slipped my hand from Lindir’s and replaced it in the crook of his arm, our footsteps setting out in sink into the inky night, the darkness interrupted ever so sparsely by the pale glow of the lanterns Lindir and I had ordered be put in place of the one’s that gave off a warm amber glow. Our choice seemed to give off a cold light, but the elegance of the elves and our culture still resided there.

“I quite like our choice of lighting this evening,” I said, trying to make small talk to break the awkward silence that had fallen. Little did I know that the small talk would amplify into more joking and friendly terms as the night wore on.  
-  
When the moon began to peek out from behind the trees and mountains, and the pair of us were sure the guests had arrived, Lindir turned to me, his hands sliding into my own as he looked up at the stars and then down to me, almost seeming as if he was praying to the auras before some important event, and I would consider this night to be one of the most important of my life, later on, but for now, my mind was left curious and wondering.

“Y/N,” Lindir’s soft voice asked, a hint of nervousness seeming to creep into his tone. “Can I tell you something important? Something very important that has been weighing on my heart ever since I was capable of comprehending this question?”

“Yes, of course, Lindir,” I said, eyebrows lowering themselves worriedly on my face. “What is it?”

“You have to promise not to laugh, okay?”

“Yes of course.”

“I have found…someone…whom I wish to share my future with. And she…she is quite exquisite,” Lindir’s tone sounded as if he was drunk, with the amount of longing that poured fervidly from his mouth, a smile creeping onto his face while inside I crumbled, thinking that I had officially lost him. The one to whom my heart belonged loved another.

“Oh?” I asked a little sadly, my head involuntarily dipping.

“She is intelligent and kind hearted and oh, how she makes these very gardens pale in comparison to the etherealness of her appearance,” Lindir continued.

“Have you ever compared this darling of an elleth to this garden directly? Do you know if she really does make the petals of my profession pale, as you have said, against her beauty.”

Soft thumb and fore finger brought my gaze up from the ground, and into the tender pools of lust and longing that were Lindir’s irises.

“Yes, I do,” Lindir said, his voice suddenly confident. “I know because she stands before me, right now, right here in this beautiful masterpiece of greenery. I hold her hands with my own and her eyes are staring into mine, warming the darkest most deepest parts of my soul. I want to hold her in my arms and never let her go, for I have wanted nothing more than to feel her soft body pressed against mine ever since I realized that I loved her. This being, this-this goddess that stands before me is you, Y/N.”

The words and sentences that formed his heart felt speech brought tears to my eyes as I stared up at him, the stars glinting in his flooding gaze, his hair waving ever so slightly in the wind, giving him the most handsome look I had ever seen. Looking at him made me want to stare at the gorgeous view he provided for longer than ten eternities, for I would never grow weary of it, my mind never questioning the elegance that was Lindir.

“L-Lindir,” I murmured, struggling to find my words. “I-I didn’t know you felt that way. I-if I did- oh Valar, if I did… I would have told you that I have loved you, just as much, and probably just as long as you have.”

“R-really? Do you mean it Y/N?” Lindir asked a little sadly, hope still in his drifting gaze, one that wandered down to our intertwined hands, his thumb softly skimming the mountains and valleys of my knuckles, the ones that he had kissed ever so tenderly. His movements were so gentle and caring that it took all my strength not to collapse into his arms, the slamming of my beating heart never slowing.

“Of course,” I said, suddenly realizing that the shy, self-depreciative ellon wouldn’t fully comprehend my vast longing for him through words. “Lindir look at me.”

He did as I asked, bringing his gaze to mine. I leaned in to press a kiss to Lindir’s soft lips, but I was met with the soft fingertips of my victim’s hand.

“I-I have never kissed anyone, Y/N,” Lindir muttered shyly, his ears red with the flaming blush that burnt the otherwise flawless skin of his face and neck. “I-I don’t want to disappoint you.”

I gasped slightly as I realized just how broken the ellon before me was. I realized the many times he must have looked at me, his heart aching as mine had when I saw him with other elleths. I realized that Lindir must have pummeled himself with statements that were ever so far away from the truth, his sudden downfall into self-loathing becoming clear. But all that heartbreak and sorrow was nothing compared to the amount of effort Lindir still put into his everyday activities, giving piece after piece of his crumbling heart to those who were in need, those recipients strengthening the pieces while Lindir’s vital organ withered from a lack of attention. The fact that he tried and tried, never failing to make others happy, made my heart swell and the dam of tears to overflow, the hot torrents staining my cheeks.

“Lindir,” I said, the name rolling off my tongue having a new, more meaningful thought behind it, one which flew through my mind like the soaring eagles that nested in the surrounding mountains as I reached up to hold the soft jawline of my love’s face in my hands. “Y-you could never disappoint me. You never have, and even if you did, I would love you with the same. Y-you try so hard to make others happy, always, no matter your sufferings. Please Lindir, douse the lethal flames that have engulfed your mind, let me make you happy, as I have wanted to ever since I was 200 years old. I realize it now, Lindir, I love you, with more than I have ever loved anyone or anything else. Please Lindir, realize how much of a joy you are to this world, and above all else, to me.”

“Oh, Y/N,” Lindir chimed, the emotion in his voice overwhelming as he hugged me to his chest and pressed his lips to mine in a lustful fury, the amount of pressure and shape of his lips drowning me. But I would be dying with every happy emotion I had ever experienced filling my mind.

When we pulled apart, the happiness and fondness that lingered in the dark pools of his gorgeous orbs stared into mine as if I was all that existed to Lindir, any, in a way, I suppose I was.

“I-I love you Y/N.”

“And I love you, my Lindir.”


End file.
